You reap what you sew
by Hildebrant
Summary: Matt finally has had all he can take of Tai and does the worst, but maybe he didn't do such a good job. This is just a short break in my current series


It's me, Hildebrant, the lord of Digimon Horror stories. I've decided to take a short leave of absence from My current series so I coul bring you this tale of murder, betrayal, and revenge from beyond the grave. Try to figure out what movie this is inspired from, I'll give you a hint at the end of the story. I do not own Digimon, now onto the fic 

  
  
  
  


It was always the same, go to the digital world and take his orders and hate every damn minute of it. He never said that he wanted to follow his orders, and putting up with his orders was like a burden that refused to end, he was even more confused at how the others could even put up with what he said. He yelled at all of them at one time or another and they forgave him and thanked him for this, what were they thinking, 'well it ends now, now and forever' he thought as he pulled out his father's small thirty eight special revolver, it was small but it would be all he needed for the task. 

They entered the digital world that night, prepared for a picnic with the others to celebrate another victory in the digital world. He came in holding Sora's hand, it made him sick looking at those two, always near each other, never leaving the other's side. He always thought that Sora deserved better than him, he even confronted her about it, only to receive a smack in the face for his efforts, to her Tai was her life just as she was to Tai and she would never leave his side. He didn't want to do this, but she left him no choice to go through with his choice of actions. 

They had arrived in the mid evening and had planned a picnic under the stars, for the romantic feel of it. He ran a hand through his thick blonde hair and saw Tai sitting over to the far right with Sora in his arms, asleep no doubt, a disgusting site if he ever saw one. It was time to put his plan in action. 

He headed over to where Tai was sitting and opened his mouth to speak. "Hey Tai, I found this place that we should check out in case some evil Digimon uses it for his hideout" he replied, hoping that the big haired leader in front of him would buy his excuse. The boy looked on, not knowing wether or not he should leave the warm and comforting feeling of having his beloved in his arms, or to go with his friend and go to prevent a future threat from taking place. His thought's were jumbled, he could stay here but that would cause a threat to occur and put everyone in danger, even Sora. "Okay Matt, just a minute" he said as he paused a minute to lean forward and kiss Sora lightly on her forehead almost as if he were a parent kissing his or her child to sleep. He stepped forward and went off with his friend, not even bothering to wake Agumon up. 

They both went further into the woods, almost as if they were lost. Tai was beginning to grow tired of Matt's wild goose chase of a search. He turned around to confront Matt about it: "how much longer is this going to take Matt, Sora is probably worried sick" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Matt mearly ignored his friend's complaints and took him further into the woods, he continued for another five minutes until they came upon what looked like a giant lid.

Tai walked over to it and examined it for a minute. It didn't look anything like a what an evil digimon would use for a base of operations. "Hey Matt, what gives, no one in their right minds would use this for a base" he said questioning why his friend would bring him out here. 

Matt had his back to his friend at the moment as he slowly placed the last of the hollow point bullets into the chambers of the small revolver and grinned evilly. That's just it Tai, I didn't bring you out here with the idea that this could be were an evil Digimon would be hiding, I came here with the idea to kill you" he said as he faced Tai with the same evil grin, and the same small barreled revolver.

Tai looked at Matt with a shocked look on his face, he couldn't believe that one of his most trusted friends would bring him out here just to kill him. He wanted to try and stop him so badly but that would be beyond stupid, even for him. He looked at his friend and prayed that he was just joking, he prayed wrong as Matt pulled back the hair trigger of the gun and released a hollow tipped slug right into Tai's shoulder

Tai reared back in pain at what had just happened and tried once again to appeal to whatever humanity was still left in Matt. "Matt please.." he pleaded. "Shut up" Matt said coldly to Tai as he pulled back the trigger and let another hollow tip fly and go right into Tai's side, that one brought him down to his knees. 

Matt watched as Tai's blood flowed onto the ornate designs of the giant metal plate they were standing upon, he hadn't even noticed that Ta's blood had trickled onto the giant red ruby imbedded in the center of the plate, it glowed a little but stopped after about a few seconds. He then began to step forward and held the gun close to Tai's forehead intending to finish him off for good. 

Tai looked up despite the agony he was in. "Why Matt, why" he asked hoping to at least get an answer from his killer before he left this world. "Because I'm sick of always having to take orders from you Tai, you always thought that you could just order us around like you were better than everyone else, well you're wrong, and while no one else may do anything about it I am". He finished with his rant with an almost inhuman coldness about it. 

Tai looked on in fear at what was about to happen to him and closed his eyes waiting for the worst. "Don't worry Tai, I'll take good care of Sora" he said as he was licking his lips in a disgusting manner. That was more than Tai could handle, he brought his head forward and glared at matt with a hatred that most people his age shouldn't even feel in their own lifetime. "You lay one finger on her Matt and I swear you won't even live long enough to regret it" he said through gritted teeth. Matt merely looked at Tai's threats as if they were nothing more than a whimpering little puppy. "Look who's talking Tai, you won't even live long enough to see me put my lips on hers" he said arrogantly. 

Tai had heard enough, he leapt forward at Matt and ignored all signs of the very existent pain and agony flowing through his body. Matt hesitated for a minute and brought the barrel in the place of Tai's heart and pulled the trigger, watching as a slug ripped into Tai's chest and through his rib cage.

Tai felt the hollow tip rip through his chest and rip through his heart, causing his heart to explode in his chest. The bile seemed to flow throughout every injured layer of his body, making the pain almost inescapable, with it covering like a blanket. He fell back onto the plate with a loud thud and slowly watched the world go blank in front of his very eyes. 

Matt had anticipated that the others would be coming so he walked over to the edge of the plate and pressed a button, allowing the lid to split apart. Matt walked over to Tai and picked up his slowly dying body and walked over to the edge of the pit containing what looked like a thick golden liquid with clumps of some unknown substance floating all over it. Matt wrinkled his nose at the smell of what came from the pit. "Glad this is you going in and not me tai" he said with a slight chuckle. 

Matt was not aware of it at the time but Tai's hands were slowly beginning to move, one at a time. Whatever was in the pool beneath them was emitting something that was healing Tai's wounds. His eyes fluttered open for a second or two, to see Matt mouth six words that would forever haunt him: "I'll take good care of Sora" 

Tai was about to attack Matt when he felt his body being dropped into the pool. Although he was now healed he was still weak and that was enough for Matt to dispose of his body within the pool for what Matt thought would be forever. Matt took the gun and tossed it into the pool and watched it dissolve into nothing more than melted metal. Matt watched as Tai's body seemed to sink beneath the liquid and melt, Matt gleamed with joy as his long time rival finally seemed gone forever. 

  
  


Here's a little hint at what happens next Matt my friend, if its one thing you should always remember is that the next time you kill a man, make sure that he stays dead.

I truly am sorry for what takes place in this story, maybe it's better if I stick with my crossover series. All I know is that the Matt lovers will hate me for making Matt do this and they will probably like me for having him kill Tai, oh and for those of those of you who think that Sora will go with Matt, well not to sound cocky but, don't get your hopes up. 

Read and review and I hate to say this but flames are welcome. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
